


Bring Me to Heaven

by Benedicthiddleston



Series: Sherlock/Loki [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Breathing, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical night for the lovers, Sherlock and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lelianasherald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelianasherald/gifts).



The room was filled with heavy panting. The sheets were twisted, the bed frame cracked. The mirror was coated in steam. Two bodies were seemingly flung out across the king sized bed, still trying to catch their breath.

It had been one of _those_ nights.

Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, blinking several times. This wasn’t the first time Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief, bastard son of Laufey, the adopted son of Odin, and brother of Thor, had managed to crack the bed frame. Easy enough to fix, but hilarious to even break in the first place. Their sex was sweet, but extremely rough. It also wasn’t the first time Loki had had to use magic to silence their loud moans from the world around them. They were too loud for the neighbors downstairs, who didn’t even know Sherlock had another body in the apartment. Loki was good at concealing his identity and form. It made for heaven at night and a barely miserable existence while Sherlock was away during the day.

Loki’s right foot curled around Sherlock’s left, rubbing it ever so gently. “I think that was best yet.”

Sherlock managed a laugh. “Second best. You didn’t crack the bed frame in the same place. The crack isn’t as big.”

He heard a shuddering laugh; Loki’s breathing still trying to catch up with him. “You are gonna have to prove to me that was the second best then.”

Sherlock smirked. He shifted onto his side, one hand barely touching Loki’s right ear. “I can do that.” Loki’s eyes found his and they stared, lost in the moment.

Without even thinking, Sherlock eased himself up onto Loki’s body, the sheet hardly impeding his process. Loki gave a tiny smile. He liked this new turn of events.

Sherlock’s dark hair was oily and a mess, giving the appearance he wasn’t caring for himself. But Loki liked the look, enjoyed the feel. It turned him on. Loki’s eyes shifted, staring up into the consulting detective’s eyes, their darkness entrancing, captivating. Sherlock could have said the same about Loki’s eyes right at the same exact moment.

Loki sat up on his elbows, smashing his lips into Sherlock’s. “You are gonna have to prove it to me, Holmes.” His echoing words, spoken ever so softly, let Sherlock rest his head on the lanky chest of his royal highness of Asgard, letting a single bead of sweat hit Loki’s cool skin, energizing Sherlock for more.

“Have you been horrible, my prince?” Sherlock teased while pushing himself up, now towering over Loki’s form.

Loki managed to growl playfully. “Absolutely.”


End file.
